A gesture sensitive panel is an input device which allows a user to input a command to a computing device by selecting the indication content displayed on a screen of an image display device by using his or her fingers or other objects or gestures. A gesture here generally refers to physical interaction between a human or other objects and the touch sensitive panel. An example of the gesture is a touch on a touch sensitive panel.
In addition, a foldable display device is currently being developed. In this case, a gesture sensitive panel attached onto the flexible image display device is required to have foldable characteristics. Current progress in foldable display technologies is bringing new device formats available, for example rollable displays, bendable open-close display lids and whole devices.